


The Diary Of Patrick Stump

by rabbitorahabit



Series: The Diary of PS [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood and Violence, Bloodplay(?), Cheating, Depression, Disappearances, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, Internalized Homophobia, Kinda, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Medical Torture, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Past Torture, Self-Harm, Sorry trick :(, Suicide, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-17 19:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitorahabit/pseuds/rabbitorahabit
Summary: "There's something odd about him lately," Pete starts."Like what?" Ryan's reply was filled with worry."Like..he's not answering me or my texts. It's like he just disappeared from our sight.""And...he just doesn't seem the same anymore."





	1. If you knew what the bluebirds sang at you, you, would never sing along

~~~

May 16th, 2014 

~~~

So, two great things happened today. 

I got this journal from the store and it was also the day me and Pete started dating. 

I'm writing this down because...well, i don't know what to say. 

In reality, He's kneeling down and is about to propose to me. 

Actually, I've waited for this moment all of my life. 

And i couldn't be happier. 

Pete had just finished saying everything and now i was just waiting to say the word. 

"Your the best thing to happen to me, and i'll always love you, forever and always. Will you marry me Patrick Vaughn Stump?" He announced and opened the black box in his hands, which just so happened to be a ring.

I gasped slightly, tears pricking my eyes and i nodded intently, answering Yes. He got back up, slid the ring on my hand and kissed me after that. 

And...yes, i'm writing this down as it happens. I'm just really good at multi-tasking. 

And after the marriage, everything went directly down from there. 

I'll tell you everything that's happened later, but which i mean tomorrow. 

-

Sincerely, Patrick


	2. I wanna scream "I love you" from the top of my lungs, but i'm afraid that someone else will hear me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I noticed that Trick is kinda sassy/sarcastic in this fic, that's the way i wanted it to be

~~~

May 17th, 2014

~~~

Well, there's good and bad news. Which do you want to hear first? 

Too bad, your hearing both anyway. 

Good news is me and Pete are having the wedding in two or three weeks, to make it offical. 

Bad news is that, over the course of a few days, we were already getting beaten and kidnapped a lot as if it didn't happen before. 

I did technically in the Youngblood Chronicles last year but that's not the point. 

And..currently, i'm in the bathroom writing this with tears falling on the page. 

I'm not really sure why i'm crying..maybe it was because i thought Pete didn't love me anymore. Or the voices were just coming back to haunt me. 

It was probably those reasons or the latter, i decided to go with that. 

The tears kept coming down onto the loose-leaf page that i could barely see what i was writing anymore. 

I glanced back at my wrists, undoubtedly there was still a little bit of the scar fading through, because me..cutting hour earlier. 

My head snapped up as I heard a knock on the door.

Oh no, what if it's Pete?

I hide the scars with my sleeves and look around before getting up. 

I marched over to the door, and opened it.

It was not who i expected to find at all. 

\---

Sincerely, Patrick


End file.
